New World
by Rachel Evans
Summary: Hotaru somehow ends up in the world of Marvel. How she gets there will be revealed later. She struggles with accepting the help of the X-Men. Can she really trust them? Where are the other Senshi? An X-MenSailor Moon crossover. Please RR


Notes: This is my first attempt at an X-Men story. It's not very good, just something I kinda came up with the other day. I hope ya'll like it!

BTW: This will not be a romance. Repeat: This will NOT be a romance. So don't ask for any pairings. I suck at romance. I attempted it once and now I refuse to write more to that story, it was so bad. Lol.

Anyway, on with the ficcie!

"Are you having a good time?" A man asked his son as they walked together through the streets of New York City.

"Yeah, Daddy. This is the best day in my life!" the boy said with glee. The five year old was grinning from ear to ear.

As they walked they came upon a small tourist shopping area with a toy shop. Outside the toy shop stood a man dressed as a super hero. The boy ran up to the character and begged for his autograph and a picture. By the time his father caught up with him the boy was posed and ready.

The super hero put one fist on his hip and the other on the boys' shoulder. The two smiled as the camera clicked.

Father and son proceeded through the brick-paved street, lined with stores, but the boy soon became tired, so he was hoisted up onto the man's shoulder's. As they walked, the boy shouted out, "Daddy, look at that!"

"What?" his father asked.

"Up there!" his son exclaimed as he pointed up to the sky. The father looked up and saw, about thirty feet in the air, a pink cloud. Several people had stopped to look at it. It seemed very unusual, a cloud being that close to the ground, and pink.

The father took out his camera and took a couple pictures, just for the memories. As he began to snap the third picture, something began to change about the cloud. It quickly developed a hole in the middle and, suddenly, a dark figure seemed to have been spit out of it. It was a person!

The father had snapped the picture just as the person had fallen out and as soon as he realized that someone may be hurt, he ran over with his son. Several others were crowded around as well.

A woman wearing scrubs, probably on break from work, was kneeling beside the body, checking for a pulse. The girl on the ground looked dead, but the woman confirmed that she was not. The girl had some pretty nasty cuts on her face and her clothes were torn up, exposing her bloodied skin. Someone else was already calling 911. The father wanted to help, but there was nothing he could really do. His son began tugging at his shirt.

"Daddy, is she dead?" he asked, worry very evident in his voice.

The father got down to the boy's level.

"Michael, let's go somewhere else where we can talk." he said. He picked up the boy and left.

They walked over to a nearby terrace and sat down on a bench.

"Michael," the father began, "That girl over there is not dead, but she is very hurt." he explained.

"Then why isn't anybody taking her to the hospital?" the boy questioned.

"Don't worry. There's an ambulance on the way. She'll be at the hospital soon."

Sirens began to roar, both from police cars and an ambulance. The father looked up from his son to see the crown split, allowing the police and paramedics in.

The police began to break up the crowd, when, all of a sudden, the girl began to scream. She stood up and tried to run away, but the paramedics managed to grab her arms. They appeared to be talking to her, but she continued to scream. She was saying something, but it was in another language. Finally, she spoke three English words, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"LET ME GO!"

The paramedics were trying to reason with her, trying to explain to her why they needed to take her to the hospital, but she continued to scream and cry.

"Let me go! Let me go! Please!" She also cried words in another language, and finally, she raised her right foot off the ground and it collided with one of the medics. Immediately following her foot was her gloved hand crashing into the other medics' face. Before the police could react, she jumped, two story's into the air, over the crowd and ran away. Some police pursued her on foot and other's in cars.

"Daddy," the boy asked, diverting his fathers attention back to himself. "Why did she run away?"

"I guess she must have been scared." the father explained, a little sad that she rejected the help that she needed.

Notes: Please review and let me know what you think! Again, this will not be a romance, so please, no requests. Have a nice day!


End file.
